


Il Medaglione del Tempo

by Werekoala



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werekoala/pseuds/Werekoala
Summary: Uno strano medaglione. Un viaggio inaspettato. Un passato mai accaduto.Sherlock Holmes potrà aiutare a trovare la strada del futuro?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Il grande temporale

Un raggio di luce dorata si insinuò tra le tende appoggiandosi sul suo viso.

Avery si mosse lentamente, nel letto, aggrottando la fronte e arricciando il naso. Un suono simile ad un basso borbottio sfuggì dalle sue labbra. Il calore del sole la indusse ad aprire cautamente gli occhi, stropicciandosi delicatamente le palpebre. Sospirò profondamente e fin dal primo istante, il sospetto che qualcosa non fosse del tutto a posto si insinuò in lei.    
La mente, ancora annebbiata dal sonno,non riusciva a mettere a fuoco cosa non tornasse fino a quando, muovendosi ancora sotto alle coperte, fu la sua schiena a suggerirle un dettaglio non da poco: un dolore fastidioso si propagava dal fondoschiena fino ai reni. Il materasso era decisamente troppo morbido, tanto da sprofondarci dentro formando un incavo poco comodo. Anche le lenzuola avevano un che di strano, a parte un profumo antico, da cassettiera della nonna. Infastidita dal raggio di sole, aprì lentamente gli occhi abbassandoli sulle lenzuola e sullo spesso piumone che la copriva.    
Poco a poco, il mondo circostante iniziò ad assumere una forma definita. E alquanto spaventosa.    
Avery spalancò gli occhi guardandosi in giro con profonda sorpresa: non riconosceva quella stanza ampia e riccamente decorata. Due alte finestre erano schermate da preziose tende tirate per consentirle di riposare. Poco lontano, un tavolino dalle gambe dorate e intarsiate in uno stile vicino al Rococò sosteneva un bel vaso di ceramica di Delft colmo di fiori profumati. Due poltroncine nello stesso stile, con seduta e schienale imbottiti in tessuto azzurro, erano collocate vicino al tavolino. Anche la tappezzeria che ricopriva i muri rimandava allo stesso colore, sebbene di una variante più simile all’azzurro polvere su uno sfondo neutro. Più lei si guardava in giro, più si rendeva conto che in tutta quella bella stanza non vi fosse un solo elemento che si potesse definire moderno: non un orologio digitale, non un interruttore, non una spina, neppure una mensola. Quel trionfo di velluti, broccati, quadri dalle importanti cornici dorate, pesanti candelieri la stava spingendo in uno stato di profonda agitazione. 

Rapidamente, scese dal letto rischiando una distorsione. Un’imprecazione a fior di labbra prima di rendersi conto che la struttura in ferro battuto fosse decisamente più alta di un letto moderno.    
La sua mente prese a correre mentre la ricerca di un qualsiasi dettaglio moderno assunse contorni spasmodici. La penombra rotta da quel raggio di sole rendeva quell’ambiente più spaventoso ancora, quasi onirico.

Abbassò gli occhi e si rese conto di indossare unicamente una camicia da notte lunga fino alle caviglie, con colletto, sprone e maniche finemente lavorate. I piedi nudi erano affondati in un grande tappeto persiano caldo e morbido.   
Il cuore le batteva furiosamente, nel petto, mentre lei si aggrappava con tutta se stessa alla convinzione di essere vittima di uno scherzo, una sorta di Candid Camera. Come ci era arrivata lì? Per riuscire a ricordarlo dovette far violenza a se stessa, escludere la situazione presente e concentrarsi su ciò che era accaduto non più di dieci minuti prima, almeno secondo lei.

Aveva ricordi chiari, ora che decisamente, era sveglia. Era domenica e si stava recando verso la stazione del metro, quella di Mornington Crescent, quando si era scatenato un temporale improvviso e violentissimo. La pioggia non è certo una novità, a Londra, ma quelle gocce così fredde, perfino ad aprile, erano davvero fuori norma. In men che non si dica, la città era stata avvolta da una sottile nebbiolina grigia e acquosa mentre le persone, intorno a lei fuggivano verso luoghi asciutti. Anche lei era corsa via, aprendo l'ombrello e accelerando il passo per raggiungere la stazione quanto prima. Ormai prossima alla Euston Station, aveva scorto qualcosa, a terra, tra i piedi delle persone che si affrettavano verso un riparo: sembrava un medaglione ovale. Si era chinata e l’aveva raccolto: pesava, ma era di delicata fattura e sembrava piuttosto vecchio. Il bordo, spesso, era finemente lavorato in volute. D’improvviso, la pioggia era diventata un problema secondario mentre osservava quello strano monile provvisto di una spessa catena d’oro. Non era rotta, quindi non si era inavvertitamente sfilata dal collo di qualche signora. Estratto un fazzoletto di carta dalla borsetta, aveva ripulito il vetro bombato dal fango. La superficie trasparente proteggeva un superbo lavoro in smalto: uno sfondo blu di lapislazzulo intarsiato in smalti colorati e fili d’oro. Il disegno appariva intrigante: una sorta di miniatura raffigurante le sfere celesti. Osservandola, Avery ebbe l’impressione che quel microscopico universo si fosse messo in moto. 

Un nuovo boato l’aveva riscossa da quello stato di lieve ipnosi. Aveva alzato gli occhi rimanendo perplessa. Non lontano da lei si stagliava un arco in muratura che pareva essere parte della stazione di Euston ma nello stesso tempo, essere un elemento del tutto incongruo. Intorno a lei, la gente continuava a scappare via del tutto disinteressata a quello stravagante elemento architettonico. Possibile che lei non si fosse mai resa conto della sua esistenza?

Certo, lei non era nata a Londra, ma vi aveva passato parecchio tempo presso gli zii prima di decidere di stabilirsi permanentemente in città e quell’arco, poteva giurarlo, non l’aveva mai visto. 

Aveva aggrottato la fronte e abbandonato l’idea di raggiungere la stazione del metro e invece, si era avviata verso l’arco che spuntava dalla foschia. Era una struttura imponente ma più lei vi si avvicinava, più quella costruzione appariva come il frontone di un tempio classico: enorme, sorretto da due lati in muratura e quattro colonne doriche. 

Qualcosa le diceva che avrebbe dovuto girare i tacchi e andarsene e possibilmente, abbandonare il monile da qualche parte. Senza dubbio aveva udito dei chiari campanelli d’allarme, ma la curiosità di capire come diavolo aveva fatto, la municipalità di Londra, a costruire un arco di quelle dimensioni in un solo giorno, era troppo forte. Forse stavano girando un film in costume? Era forse la pubblicità di qualcosa e l’exploit di qualche artista contemporaneo? Ormai prossima alle grandi colonne, aveva percepito chiaramente un fastidioso formicolio sul palmo della mano che stringeva il medaglione, come una debole corrente elettrica.    
Una folgore potente seguita da un tuono molto più fragoroso di altri l’aveva fatta sussultare e un attimo dopo… Beh, un attimo dopo era diventato tutto nero.

Era svenuta? Qualcuno l’aveva soccorsa? E perché non era in ospedale? E chi, nel XXI secolo, viveva ancora in una casa che pareva ferma al XIX secolo, invece? Forse uno di quei pazzi furiosi che si ostinano a vivere come se non fossero passati centocinquant’anni?

Arretrò ancora e ancora fino ad urtare un bicchiere di vetro che si infranse rumorosamente sul parquet. Appoggiò la mano ad un piccolo tavolino quadrato in legno di teak e un attimo dopo, una giovanissima cameriera aprì la porta facendo capolino con aria preoccupata: “Madame, vi siete fatta male? Vi sentite bene?” Un’altra voce femminile, alle sue spalle, la congedò sostituendosi a lei. 

Una donna più o meno alta come lei entrò nella stanza chiudendo delicatamente la porta; aveva vaporosi capelli ramati acconciati in una semplice crocchia alta ed indossava un abito lungo fino a terra con piccolo strascico posteriore in un verde pallido con delicati inserti in pizzo ecru che correvano dalle spalle fino all’orlo movimentato da balze. Il colletto, alto, era impreziosito da un nastro di raso dello stesso verde. Non portava trucco, ma i lobi delle orecchie erano adornati da un paio di semplici orecchini in filigrana d’argento. Quello che immediatamente saltò all’occhio di Avery fu il vitino da vespa della sconosciuta che le sorrideva e le si avvicinava cautamente. 

“Che diavolo ci faccio io qui?” Sbottò all’indirizzo della donna. “Dove sono?” Ferma accanto al tavolino di tek, non si azzardava a fare un passo come se quel sostegno fosse l’unica cosa che potesse tenerla in piedi. 

“Non ti preoccupare… Ti posso spiegare tutto!” La donna le si rivolse in tono amichevole, moderno, che contrastava con l’arredamento antiquato e la convinse ancora di più di essere finita in un set cinematografico o vittima di uno scherzo di cattivo gusto. 

“Allora fallo!” Il tono di Avery non era affatto conciliante. La guardò fissa dimentica del mal di schiena. 

La sconosciuta si sedette sul letto elegantemente e le fece segno di sedersi accanto a lei. “Vieni qui, è pericoloso lì…” Indicò i frammenti del bicchiere con un lieve cenno della testa. “Potresti farti male.”

Avery la osservò poco convinta, rimane silenziosa per lunghi attimi, poi si decise ad avvicinarsi, sospettosamente, sedendosi sul letto a poca distanza dalla donna. 

“Dove sono?” Ripeté ancora. 

La donna sospirò stringendo delicatamente le labbra e allacciando le dita appoggiate delicatamente sulle cosce. 

“Sei a Londra!” Iniziò con la risposta più ovvia. 

Avery le sorrise sarcasticamente. “Bello sforzo! Lo so che sono a Londra!” 

“Ti abbiamo trovato svenuta nei pressi dell’Euston Arch e ti abbiamo portato qui a casa…”    
La ragazza la interruppe bruscamente. “Voi? Chi?” 

La sconosciuta le sorrise dolcemente, per nulla infastidita dai modi bruschi di Avery. 

“Io e Arjen!” 

Avery scosse la testa allargando le narici profondamente scossa da quella situazione a cui non riusciva a dare alcuna spiegazione. “Smettila di dirmi le cose a pezzi! Chi diavolo è Arjen? E chi diavolo sei tu!” Esclamò suonando forse ancora più aggressiva di quanto non lo fosse davvero trattenendosi per un pelo dal non puntarle contro l’indice destro. 

La donna sospirò ancora annuendo piano. “Perdonami, non mi sono ancora presentata. Mi chiamo Janette Barton e… credimi… posso capire come ti senti e come ti sentirai tra poco.” Le sorrise con malinconica dolcezza. “Ti stavo spiegando… Io e Arjen ti abbiamo trovato, svenuta, nei pressi dell’Euston Arch. In mano stringevi un medaglione ed è per questo che ti abbiamo portato qui, a casa nostra.” 

Avery la osservò intensamente lasciandole il tempo di spiegare. 

“So che quello che sto per dirti ti parrà assolutamente impossibile ma… Tu non ti trovi più nella Londra del tuo tempo, qualsiasi esso sia stato... “

Avery sgranò gli occhi balzando all’indietro mettendo più spazio tra lei e Janette. “Oddio! Sono finita in una casa di matti! Voi siete di quelli che vogliono vivere come duecento anni fa! Su dai… ridammi i miei abiti… Vi ringrazio per il soccorso che mi avete offerto ma ora davvero, devo tornare a casa… Quanto tempo ho dormito?” 

Ancora una volta, Janette non parve affatto sorpresa dalla reazione della ragazza, come se già sapesse ogni cosa che lei avrebbe potuto dire o fare. “Hai dormito quasi un giorno intero.” La osservò ancora, poi decise per la brutale realtà. “Non puoi indossare quegli abiti.” 

Avery sgranò gli occhi. “Si sono rovinati?” Chiese con una punta di preoccupazione.

Janette sorrise e scosse la testa. “No! Sono integri ma… non sono adatti per uscire.” 

Per quanto provava a non esitare nel dire la verità alla giovane sconosciuta, non riusciva a decidersi a rivelarle l’intera situazione. La osservò silenziosamente per pochi attimi. “Come ti chiami?” Chiese, infine, con dolcezza.

“Avery. Avery Manley” Lei rispose tagliando corto. 

Janette tentò di avvicinarsi per afferrare le mani di Avery che le ritrasse istintivamente. La donna sospirò ancora, la guardò con comprensione, poi riprese a parlare con voce bassa e rassicurante. “Avery… Non ti posso dire come possa essere accaduto, ma tu non ti trovi più nel tuo tempo.” Prese coraggio, poi proseguì. “Oggi è il 12 aprile 1893.” 

Avery sgranò gli occhi, il respiro le si mozzò in gola e il cuore fece un balzo così violento da farle male tra le costole. “Cosa??” La sua voce si alzò in un tono quasi stridulo e isterico. 

“Dodici aprile 1893!” Ripeté Janette con la massima calma. 

“D’accordo, ora basta stronzate, Janette!” La reazione di Avery non si fece attendere mentre scattava in piedi. “Lo scherzo è bello finché dura poco! Ok questa stanza è fighissima, reale fin nel minimo dettaglio e il tuo vestito è bello, davvero stupendo! Ma ora basta! Fuori i miei vestiti, voglio andare a casa!” 

Janette aggrottò appena la fronte, come se nella risposta della ragazza ci fossero termini che le sfuggivano, poi sospirò profondamente alzandosi con eleganza malgrado il corsetto e gli strati di tessuto dell’abito. “Non ti sto mentendo!” Insistette con calma. “Vai a vedere!” Le indicò la finestra. “Guarda fuori dalla finestra!” La esortò a scostare le pesanti tende di broccato. 

Decisa a farla finita con quello che pensava fosse uno scherzo ben architettato, Avery, si mosse decisa verso la finestra evitando i frammenti di vetro sparsi a terra. Afferrò il ricco tessuto spostando la tenda con decisione, poi si avvicinò alla finestra osservando il mondo esterno. 

Tre piani sotto di lei, si snodava un’ampia strada in terra battuta costeggiata da un marciapiede in blocchi di porfido ed eleganti case a più piani dalle deliziose porticine smaltate di nero o rosso sopra o accanto alle quali erano murati eleganti lampioncini in ferro battuto. Insegne in legno ondeggiavano pigramente ad una leggera brezza mentre carrozze sobbalzavano sul fondo sconnesso, donne dai lunghi abiti elaborati, uomini in cappello e bastone e bambini cenciosi camminavano su e giù dando alla strada un’aria vivace. Dai tetti spuntavano i caratteristici gruppi di ciminiere cilindriche murate su basi di mattoni, alcune delle quali sbuffavano un fumo denso e grigio. Il fumo era un carattere distintivo, pareva aleggiare su tutta la città, tuttavia, il sole splendeva inondando di luce calda la strada tentando di sciogliere quella nebbiolina persistente. Doveva aver piovuto, perché chiazze più scure e enormi laghi d’acqua su cui passavano le carrozze col rischio di schizzare i passanti erano visibili qua e la. 

No, non poteva essere uno scherzo ben elaborato, sarebbe costato troppo, e da quell’altezza era facile capire che quello non era un set perché la distesa di comignoli e di case più o meno benestanti si perdeva verso il Tamigi. 

Un senso improvviso e innarestabile di nausea la pervase violentemente, le gambe si indebolirono di colpo, lo sguardo le si appannò mentre senti il respiro accelerare fino al parossismo. L’ultima cosa che ricordò, fu di nuovo il buio, confortevole via di fuga e forse, di ritorno a casa.


	2. Naufraghi del tempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abituarsi a vivere sul finire del XIX secolo non è facilissimo.   
> Se poi ci finisci per sbaglio, diventa una tragedia!

Quando riaprì gli occhi, la luce dorata del sole era stata sostituita da quella incerta della lampada a olio che pendeva dal soffitto. 

Era di nuovo stesa a letto, le coltri accuratamente tirate su fino a coprirle le spalle, i frammenti di vetro spazzati via e il bicchiere sostituito con uno nuovo. Spostò lo sguardo sul tavolino accanto al letto su cui, oltre al bicchiere, era stata posata una brocca d’acqua. Vicino alla testiera del letto pendeva un piccolo cordoncino munito di un finale a goccia in ceramica, nella forma simile ai cordoncini d’emergenza che si trovano nelle docce di alcuni alberghi. Intuendo potesse avere una funzione simile, Avery gli diede uno strattone deciso e poi attese.    
Neppure un minuto dopo, qualcuno bussò alla sua porta e poi entrò; era Janette. 

La donna si avvicinò a lei con quel suo sorriso pacifico e rassicurante mentre lei si liberava delle lenzuola tentando, nuovamente, di sedersi sul bordo del letto. Rimase silenziosa, svuotata di ogni volontà, lo sguardo vacuo che fissava le tende di nuovo tirate. 

Fece un estremo tentativo di udire rumori “amichevoli”, ma dalla strada non provenne alcun trambusto di auto in coda, nessun clacson. Nient’altro che voci e qualche rara carrozza di passaggio. “Non può essere” Sussurrò stringendo il piumone tra le dita nervose. “Non può essere!” Ripeté come se quel mantra potesse darle forza. 

Janette, che ora indossava un delizioso abito color crema dall’ampio scollo impreziosito da trine che le lasciava scoperte le spalle, si sedette di nuovo accanto a lei. Rimase silenziosa a lungo, i grandi occhi di un azzurro slavato erano colmi di comprensione e pazienza. “So come ti senti…” Riprese a parlare con quel tono basso, rassicurante riprovando a prendere la mano di Avery nella propria. “Anch’io mi sono sentita così….”    
A quella rivelazione, Avery si voltò di scatto a guardarla, le labbra schiuse in un’espressione di profondo stupore. “Come?” La voce risuonò gracchiante. Lei deglutì sgranando gli occhi. 

“E’ accaduto pure a me!” Il tono della voce si abbassò per non farsi sentire neppure per sbaglio dalla servitù.    
Avery la fissò, si mosse sul bordo del letto, torse il busto, poi le gambe, cercò una posizione più comoda per guardarla e farle capire che voleva saperne di più; solo in quel momento si rese conto che Janette stringeva qualcosa nell’altra mano. Abbassò gli occhi con aria curiosa.    
La dama dai capelli ramati le porse la mano aprendo le dita rivelando un ciondolo apparentemente simile a quello che aveva raccolto lei.    
Aggrottò la fronte, alzò lo sguardo verso Janette e scosse silenziosamente la testa, poi allungò la mano destra e delicatamente, prese il monile osservandolo sotto alla luce incerta della lampada a gas. La fattura, i colori erano uguali, ma il motivo sotto alla calotta di vetro era diverso. “Come… Dove l’hai trovato?” 

Janette sospirò profondamente allacciando le dita in grembo. “Stavo passeggiando con delle amiche in Piccadilly quando si è scatenato un temporale molto forte…”    
Avery annuì a sottolineare come la storia ricalcasse la sua. 

“Molto forte…” Il racconto riprese. “Scappando, mi sono separata dalle mie amiche. Voltando lo sguardo, ho notato una costruzione che non avevo mai notato prima. Era ben strano, perché io sono nata a Londra!” Janette raccontava mantenendo la postura rigida imposta dal corsetto, ma anche il suo modo di gesticolare era molto discreto, ridotto al minimo come se avesse ormai assimilato il galateo vittoriano. “Era un’insolita costruzione, sembrava l’ingresso di un tempio egizio. So che in passato, a Londra si erano costruiti edifici stravaganti, ma che ne fossero sopravvissuti… quello no! Avvicinandomi, nei pressi dell’entrata, ho scorto questo ciondolo a terra, l’ho raccolto, ho varcato la soglia e…” Sospirò ancora abbozzando un breve sorrisetto. “Eccomi qui.”

Avery aveva ascoltato tutta la storia senza battere ciglio. “E… Non hai mai provato a tornare indietro?” 

Janette annuì piano. “Certo! Ma non ho mai capito come fare! Ho provato a tornare a quell’edificio, perché esiste, in questo tempo, ma non ho mai trovato nessun accesso, niente che mi spiegasse come tornare al 1966…” 

Avery la guardò sorpresa. “Cosa? Tu sei sparita nel 1966?” 

La donna annuì ancora appoggiando le mani in grembo. “Si. Il 12 aprile del 1966.” Precisò sorridendo amichevolmente. “E tu?” 

“Il 12 aprile del 2020.” 

Fu il turno di Janette di guardarla con grande stupore. “Tu vieni da XXI secolo? Oh…” Portò entrambe le mani alla bocca sfiorandone le labbra con la punta delle dita affusolate. “E… com’è il mondo, nel 2020?” Chiese con curiosità.

Avery le sorrise scrollando appena le spalle. “Come nel 1966, suppongo. Non ci sono astronavi, né quello che si immaginava ci sarebbe stato… Un mondo… banale!” Osservò la sua interlocutrice inclinando appena la testa verso sinistra. “Ma tu… da quanto sei qui?” 

Janette si strinse appena nelle spalle. “Circa 15 anni.” 

La ragazza aggrottò la fronte… “Sei arrivata qui molto giovane, allora…”

La dama la guardò e sorrise con più convinzione. “Non tanto di più. Sembra che qui, noi, invecchiamo più lentamente ma nessuno se ne accorge davvero. E’ una strana situazione. Ci siamo, ma è come se non ci fossimo…” 

Avery si sentì un po’ più rincuorata a sapere che Janette aveva vissuto la sua stessa esperienza e che forse, insieme, avrebbero trovato la strada per casa. Addirittura, in lei si fece avanti una certa curiosità di conoscere quella società che molti, nella sua epoca, trovano tanto affascinante da volerla vivere artificialmente. Un sorrisetto le tese le labbra e non sfuggì a Janette. “Ehi! Sono contenta di vedere che ti senti meglio!” Le sorrise di rimando. “E’ quasi ora di cena, vuoi scendere a mangiare qualcosa con me e Arjen?”    
Solo in quel momento lei si ricordò che Janette le aveva nominato questo signore misterioso. “Anche Arjen è…”    
Janette non le fece finire la domanda e annuì. “Sì. Pure lui. Era in vacanza a Londra dall’Olanda. Era il 1984. Ha avuto un’esperienza simile: un edificio che non doveva esserci, un gran temporale e un medaglione simile a questo. L’ho trovato come te, per strada e ho visto il medaglione. L’ho soccorso…” Janette tornò a raccontare illustrando la storia di Arjen e implicitamente, la sua. “Probabilmente sai che in quest’epoca, la vicinanza tra uomo e donna è inaudita a meno di non essere sposati e così, per rimanere insieme e cercare il modo di tornare a casa, abbiamo dovuto fingere di essere sposati.” 

Avery non poté trattenere la domanda. “Ci sono altri come noi?”

Janette annuì silenziosamente. “Sì. Non ci conosciamo tutti, ma vedrai, è facile riconoscerci dai modi… E’ quasi più un sesto senso.” Le sorride di nuovo. “Allora? Hai fame?”   
A quella domanda, il suo stomaco brontolò e lei vi posò sopra la mano. “Sì. Decisamente”    
Janette si alzò lentamente facendo sparire il medaglione in una delle tasche dell’abito. “Ti aiuterò a vestirti. Non puoi scendere dabbasso così, ovviamente, sai l’etichetta di questi tempi è molto stretta.” Le allungò una mano per aiutarla a mettersi in piedi. “Più o meno hai la mia taglia, uno dei miei abiti ti andrà bene. Nei prossimi giorni ti aiuterò a farti un tuo guardaroba personale.”    
Avery aveva molte domande, ancora, ad esempio in che modo, due naufraghi del tempo avevano potuto mettere insieme una ricchezza tale da potersi permettere una casa a più piani di indubbia raffinatezza, begli abiti, servitù e tutte le comodità che l’epoca poteva fornire. 

“Aspettami qui!” Janette le indicò il letto, poi si avviò alla porta e uscì.    
Avery colse l’attimo per aggirarsi per la stanza ed esaminarne ogni dettaglio: i grandi quadri dalle pesanti cornici dorate raffiguravano vedute e nature morte. Il guardaroba mancava di appendiabiti e tutta la biancheria era perfettamente piegata e ordinata, il grande candeliere di ferro dorato reggeva tre candele di paraffina che erano state accese sulla mensola di un bel caminetto. C’era perfino un’elegante toeletta dipinta di bianco su cui spiccava una decorazione di fiori di campo con uno sgabello abbinato. La voce di Janette la risvegliò: “No Betty, non c’è bisogno di te, puoi tornare alle tue mansioni!”. La donna entrò portando con sé un abito lilla pallido ed altri oggetti che posò sul letto dopo aver chiuso la porta. “Qui c’è un abito che ti dovrebbe stare bene, ne ho scelto uno semplice per darti modo di abituarti alla moda di quest’epoca. I tuoi abiti sono chiusi in quella cassapanca…” Le indicò il mobile, provvisto di una serratura. Avery guardò Janette perplessa e la donna le sorrise. “Non sono sottochiave perché tu non li possa prendere, ma perché non li veda la servitù! Ci sono anche i miei e quelli di Arjen lì dentro, nel caso in cui un giorno potessimo tornare a casa.” Dal tono di voce, era chiaro che malgrado tutto, anche Janette non aveva perso la speranza di tornare al suo tempo.    
Lei si chinò ad esaminare l’abito, in tessuto morbido e di ottima fattura, poi il paio di scarpe che per contro, non appariva per niente comodo. In un piccolo cestino di vimini erano radunati dei pettinini e delle spazzole. 

“Vieni, togliti la camicia!” Le sorrise invitandola con un cenno della mano. 

Avery si sfilò la camicia da notte dalla testa rimanendo nuda. Janette la aiutò ad indossare un paio di calze e poi l’intimo che le parve assolutamente inutile. “Ma… è tagliato a metà!” Brontolò mentre l’altra le sorrideva quietamente. “Lo so, purtroppo si usa così… Tu sai qualcosa di quest’epoca, vero?” Si informò.

Avery sospirò e annuì silenziosamente; certo, ne sapeva e sapeva che avrebbe trovato viverci estremamente scomodo. 

“Ouch!” Si lamentò quando l’altra provò a stringere i lacci del corsetto. 

“Lo so!” La voce della donna era molto comprensiva. “E’ fastidioso e orribile. Ne farei volentieri a meno ma se non si usa si nota e nessuna donna rispettabile si farebbe vedere in pubblico senza un corsetto!”    
I lineamenti di Avery si contorsero in una smorfia di disappunto. 

“Lo stringerò il minimo indispensabile, d’altra parte stasera sarai a casa, Arjen non ci farà certo caso e in casa ci si può permettere di allentarlo un poco, anche di non portarlo in determinate situazioni, ma è bene che tu ti abitui ad averlo!” 

Le dita di Janette strinsero i legacci con delicatezza ed infine, la aiutarono ad indossare l’abito che effettivamente, le andava bene. Era bello, elegante, non particolarmente pesante ma di sicuro, la faceva sentire in imbarazzo. Quella scollatura ampia le dava l’impressione di poter cascare da un momento all’altro lasciandola completamente nuda dalla vita in su. 

Janette rise sottovoce. “Lo so, riconosco quell’espressione! Anch’io avevo quella paura le prime volte, ma poi ti passerà!” La aiutò a stendere le pieghe e a sistemare bene l’orlo. “Siediti li” Le indicò lo sgabello della toilette e poi la osservò con uno sguardo attento. “Dovrai farti crescere i capelli il più possibile…”    
“Ma…” Avery tentò di obiettare. 

“Tutte le donne vittoriane hanno i capelli molto lunghi, se sono di buona società e tu non vorrai apparire come una serva, vero?” Le scoccò un’occhiata divertita che si riflesse specchio di fronte a loro. Le sue mani erano delicate mentre le spazzolava i capelli nero corvino lunghi appena sotto alle orecchie. La guardò con occhio critico. “Dovremo trovare delle postiche per il momento, per dare l’impressione che tu abbia i capelli molto più lunghi…” Aggiunse ancora sorridendo. “Domani andremo a cercarne…” 

Le fece cenno di alzarsi e di muovere qualche passo per abituarsi a quella nuova mise. Avery si alzò, provò a muoversi ma il corsetto la intralciava, le impediva di respirare correttamente e sentiva il bordo grattarle la pelle. Sbuffò pesantemente. Janette sorrise e annuì. “Ti ci abituerai, vieni, mettiamo le scarpe!” 

Se la situazione poteva peggiorare, lo fece con quelle calzature impegnative, dal tacco a rocchetto ma assolutamente poco anatomiche. Le parve di essere un pinguino mentre tentava di adottare una camminata il più possibile simile a quella di Janette. 

“Andiamo!” Janette sorrise e annuì indicandole la porta con un ampio movimento del braccio sinistro. Fuori dalla porta, una balaustra lasciava intravvedere il piano inferiore con la porta di casa e un ampio foyer. Lei scese le scale con cautela, attenta a non inciampare nell’orlo dell’abito, reggendosi saldamente alla ringhiera. Sospirò di sollievo quando arrivò in fondo. Un ampio arco stuccato immetteva in una sala riccamente decorata, fin troppo per il suo gusto. Il tripudio di statue, quadri, ninnoli, vasi quasi le provocò un forte senso di soffocamento. La luce era assicurata da un grande lampadario a gas e da diverse candele sistemate dappertutto. Seduto su una poltrona, oltre il grande tavolo ovale e davanti all’imponente caminetto, stava un uomo dall’aspetto giovanile malgrado la moda di tardo Ottocento. I baffi erano curatissimi come i capelli, castano chiaro, tagliati corti e ben pettinati. Alzandosi per andarle incontro, rivelò una statura straordinariamente alta, intorno sicuramente al metro e novanta. “Buonasera! Ben svegliata!” Le andò incontro con un ampio sorriso disegnato sulle labbra sottili. I suoi modi erano “moderni” quanto quelli di Janette e poteva permetterselo, dal momento che erano soli, loro tre, nella sala. Gli occhi azzurri la guardarono con simpatia. All’anulare destro brillava una fede d’oro che faceva il paio con quella che indossava Janette, ora che lei ci faceva caso.

“Grazie!” Lei gli sorrise annuendo.

“Penso che Janette ti abbia raccontato… tutto…” Aggiunse lui in un inglese vagamente sporcato da una cadenza più dura. 

“Sì. Mi ha detto ogni cosa. E ammetto, sono piuttosto sconvolta.” Ammise tranquillamente. 

“Sì, è comprensibile!” Lui le sorrise gentilmente. “Ci siamo passati anche noi ma col tempo ti ci abituerai.” 

Avery ebbe la sensazione che sia Janette che Arjen avessero rinunciato a cercare la via di fuga e si fossero arresi a vivere in quell’epoca così stravagante. 

All’arrivo di Betty, la cameriera, sia Janette che Arjen si calarono interamente nella parte della coppia vittoriana. La trasformazione lasciò senza fiato Avery che muta, si limitò a brevi cenni delle mani o del capo terrorizzata dall’idea di poter commettere un errore imperdonabile. 

Fu una cena piuttosto leggera ma ristoratrice: un brodo di carne e verdure e un arrosto con patate e verdure. Malgrado il sapore insolito, lei dovette ammettere che non era affatto male. 

Avrebbe voluto chiedere in che modo, Janette e Arjen potevano permettersi una vita così elegante, ma temendo di essere fuori luogo, tenne per sé la sua curiosità. 

Non aveva neppure finito la cena che si sentì di nuovo aggredita da una stanchezza mortale che la obbligò a congedarsi ed a tornare a dormire con la segreta speranza di aver solo sognato.


	3. The e sorprese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non è facile abituarsi ad un secolo che non è il proprio, ma a volte ci sono sorprese inaspettate!

La sua preghiera non venne ascoltata. 

La mattina dopo si svegliò ancora in quella camera così aliena. Niente era cambiato. 

Sospirò profondamente, delusa e spaventata, poi si alzò e si avvicinò al bacile di ceramica bianca decorata a fiori blu sostenuto da quattro gambe di metallo dorato. Afferrò la brocca nello stesso stile e versò l’acqua nel bacile. Era gelida ma si fece forza ed utilizzò il sapone e la spugna a disposizione per darsi una lavata. Poi si asciugò e provò a vestirsi da sola.    
Impossibile! Il corsetto non poteva allacciarlo, per questo si risolse a chiamare la servitù. Alla porta bussò un’altra cameriera, giovanissima, forse non più di diciassette anni, che timidamente, aprì la porta e si fece avanti. “Madame!” Richiuse la porta dietro alle sue spalle e rimase ferma, attendendo ordini. 

Avery la guardò e le sorrise gentilmente. “Puoi aiutarmi col corsetto?” 

La ragazza ebbe un moto di sorpresa, stupita da quei modi così gentili. Di certo, non doveva essere abituata a ricevere ordini in maniera così pacata. “Certo, Madame!”    
Le si fece incontro, poi si fermò dietro di lei e prese a stringere i lacci con decisione e abilità.

“Oh! Non così tanto!” Si lamentò Avery.

“Perdonatemi, Madame!” Si affrettò a dire la ragazza, una vena di preoccupazione nella voce. 

“Come ti chiami?” Avery tentò un approccio amichevole. 

“Lucy, Madame.” La ragazza rispose deferentemente. 

“Non chiamarmi sempre Madame, Lucy, non sono sposata!” 

Lucy rimase perplessa ma accolse con un sorriso la richiesta.

“Vi posso aiutare con altro?” Fu chiaro che la cameriera si fermò un momento prima di dire di nuovo “madame”.   
  
Avery osservò le scarpe, poi annuì. “Sì, aiutami anche con quelle!” 

Quando Lucy lasciò la camera, lei si guardò nello specchio della toeletta. Quell’abito lilla a piccoli fiori non le stava poi così male. 

Forse, in attesa del ritorno a casa, avrebbe potuto adattarsi a vivere in quella fine di secolo così piena di innovazioni.

Nei giorni che seguirono, Janette fu una preziosissima guida per lei. La istruì sull’educazione che ci si aspettava da una donna dell’epoca, le insegnò a muoversi incastrata nel corsetto e intralciata dall’orlo lungo degli abiti, le suggerì come comportarsi per nascondere il più possibile la sua provenienza dal futuro e soprattutto, la portò in giro per compere. 

La Londra di fine XIX secolo era un luogo sporco e fumoso ma anche dotato di enorme fascino. Le strade erano impolverate e frequenti acquazzoni lasciavano grandi pozzanghere da evitare per non sporcare e bagnare l’abito. 

La casa di Janette e Arjen si trovava in Weymouth Street, quasi al confine tra i quartieri di Marylebone e Fitzrovia, una zona residenziale di pregio che aveva ospitato un numero di personaggi della scienza e delle arti divenuti poi famosi. Le abitazioni di pietra rossa si susseguivano e le cancellate di ferro battuto delimitavano gli spazi privati da quello pubblico del marciapiede. Scalette anguste scendevano negli scantinati da cui provenivano voci e rumori e talvolta, anche odori non del tutto piacevoli. Di tanto in tanto, un venditore di quotidiani sbraitava così come facevano altri commercianti ambulanti.   
Malgrado il quartiere fosse dei più borghesi, di tanto in tanto faceva capolino l’estrema miseria in cui versava una larga fetta della popolazione: bambini vestiti di stracci che lustravano scarpe, donne smunte in abiti macchiati e consunti, uomini ubriachi dal sorriso sdentato, storpi e malati. La sensibilità moderna di Avery era messa a dura prova mentre Janette pareva essersi del tutto abituata alla vita dell’epoca. 

“Ti ci abituerai!” Le sussurrò quando la vide osservare una donna ferma nei pressi di un vicolo maleodorante e buio. Avrà avuto poco più di 30 anni ma ne dimostrava quasi 20 di più eppure stava lì, chiaramente tentando di vendere se stessa. 

Per fortuna, Janette sapeva come farla svagare: in pochi giorni le procurò un intero guardaroba comprese scarpe e accessori vari. Le postiche che trovarono per i suoi capelli corvini erano semplicemente perfette e davano l’illusione che lei avesse capelli molto più lunghi, setosi, lucidi e perfetti per le acconciature elaborate di quel periodo. 

Quel profluvio di regali e di spese, ruppe gli indugi di Avery. “Perdona la domanda, Janette…” iniziò parlando con cautela mentre sbocconcellava un cookie seduta al tavolino di una sala da the. Esitava, incerta se proseguire o meno. 

L’amica le sorrise. - Ecco… io….” Si bloccò di nuovo. Janette annuì. - “Vai avanti!”

Lei sospirò, poi proseguì tutto insieme. -”Mi domandavo dove avete trovato tutto questo denaro! Se siete arrivati qui per caso, come me, forse siete arrivati nella stessa condizione, senza nulla…” 

Janette apparve lontana dall’essere offesa o indignata dalla curiosità della ragazza. - “Oh, mi aspettavo questa domanda da una ragazza sveglia come te!” Al contrario, il suo sorriso mostrava tutta la sua soddisfazione davanti alle domande più che pertinenti di Avery. - “Il medaglione fa sì che i nuovi arrivati trovino qualcuno che ha attraversato lo stesso portale in anni precedenti e che quindi, questi offrano assistenza ai nuovi arrivati. E’ come… una percezione, un istinto irresistibile ad andare in un certo luogo. Per esempio, quando ti ho trovato, io ho avuto la sensazione di dover andare all’arco della Euston Station.” Le sorrise e poi proseguì dopo aver bevuto un poco di the. -”Tutti noi ci siamo ben ambientati e ben collocati, economicamente e riteniamo sia un nostro preciso dovere aiutare i nuovi a trovare la loro nicchia e la loro sicurezza economica.” 

Avery la seguì con la massima attenzione scordandosi perfino di sbocconcellare i suoi cookie. -”Quindi ci sono molti… caduti dal futuro?” 

Janette annuì elegantemente. -”Sì, molte persone. Un giorno te le farò conoscere.” 

Avery la guardò con perplessità. - “E nessuno ha mai scoperto il modo di tornare indietro?” 

La donna sospirò facendosi triste, scuotendo la testa in diniego. - “No. Abbiamo confrontato i nostri medaglioni. Sono tutti diversi, apparentemente tutti pezzi di un unico puzzle, ma non sappiamo come connetterli né quando li avremo tutti a disposizione.” 

Avery non poté nascondere la delusione e la tristezza. -”Mi manca il mio mondo.” 

Janette la osservò con empatia. -”Lo so, cara, lo so… manca pure a me”. Il suo sguardo rimase fisso sulla giovane per qualche istante, poi si riscosse tornando a sorridere e allungando la mano destra per toccare quella di Avery. -”Su! Animo! Stasera abbiamo ospiti a cena!”

Avery la osservò, una nuova scintilla di curiosità si accese nei suoi occhi. -”Davvero? E chi? Gente come noi?” 

La donna scosse la testa. - “No, persone di questo secolo; Mr John Watson e sua moglie, Mrs Mary Morstan”.

Mancò poco che a Avery andasse di traverso il the che aveva appena sorseggiato. Tossicchiò nel fazzoletto e poi alzò lo sguardo stupito sulla sua interlocutrice: -”Mr John Watson e Mrs Mary Morstan…” Sillabò i nomi incredula. 

Janette faticò a nascondere il divertimento celato dietro al suo sorriso. Annuì silenziosamente, sorseggiò il suo the elegantemente e continuò a guardare Avery.

”E mi vuoi dire che esiste anche Sherlock Holmes o si tratta solo di un caso di clamorosa omonimia?”

Janette posò la tazza. ”Esiste anche Sherlock Holmes ma dev’essere in uno dei suoi momenti di stasi perché non se ne parla sui quotidiani.”

La ragazza rimase interdetta, senza la capacità di spiccicar parola per un minuto buono, incerta su cosa provare, l’unica cosa di cui era sicura era di provare, come il primo giorno, una profonda, fastidiosa confusione. Scosse la testa, aggrottò la fronte e si fece seria. “No… fammi capire… Sherlock Holmes non è un personaggio realmente esistito! E neppure Watson o Mary… li ha inventati tutti Conan Doyle!” Cercò di orientarsi dopo quella rivoluzione che nuovamente, aveva sconvolto il suo fragile equilibrio faticosamente appena raggiunto. 

Janette la osservò pacificamente, poi allungò una mano verso un piccolo tramezzino posto su una deliziosa alzatina in metallo e porcellana decorata con piccoli fiorellini.

“Il medaglione ha come dire…. “rimodellato” alcuni lati della realtà. E’ un concetto difficile che abbiamo appreso un poco alla volta: se i grandi eventi della Storia non subiranno alcuna modifica, la vita dei singoli potrebbe essere cambiata. Io negli anni 60 ero una segretaria ed ero single e Arjen non era neppure nato e qui invece, viviamo insieme. Per lo stesso principio, alcuni personaggi possono aver preso vita propria, come Sherlock e Watson…”

Avery la osservava aggrottando la fronte incapace di comprendere fino in fondo le sfumature di quella rivelazione. “Ma… ma la Storia è fatta dalle storie dei singoli! Se per dire, la vita di qualcuno influente per la Storia avesse subito una modifica a causa di uno di noi?” Domandò confusa.    
Janette sospirò scuotendo la testa. “Non possiamo saperlo. E non possiamo neanche sapere se quando e se torneremo al nostro tempo, troveremo lo stesso futuro che abbiamo lasciato.”

Quella rivelazione la terrorizzò. Come? Tornare agli anni 2000 per scoprirli completamente diversi? No grazie! Già una volta ha dovuto adattarsi a vivere in un’epoca sconosciuta. 

Sbuffò senza farsi vedere perché non è certo un atteggiamento consono per una signorina del diciannovesimo secolo poi tornò a concentrarsi sulla cena della serata. “Come avete conosciuto Watson?”   
  
Janette sorrise felice di vederla di nuovo rilassata e con un cenno della mano la invitò a servirsi di tramezzini e the. “Oh, è successo un paio di anni fa. Arjen era in cerca di un nuovo medico, uno più capace, e qualcuno gli aveva fatto il nome di John Watson. Non avevamo idea che fosse quel Watson… in fondo John Watson è un nome comune, no?”    
Lei la ascoltò annuendo, mangiando un tramezzino al burro e erbette. Non male, il gusto, anche se insolito, probabilmente a causa della mancanza dei conservanti a cui lei ormai, era abituata. “Pian piano siamo diventati amici. E poi lui ci ha presentato Sherlock Holmes e suo fratello Mycroft. A dire il vero li abbiamo incontrati ad un ricevimento…” Janet andò avanti a raccontare con voce allegra. 

“E… com’è… Sherlock Holmes?” Avery chiese con maggiore interesse immaginando la classica figura ideata da Sir Conan Doyle così come l’aveva vista tante volte sulle tavole dei libri.   
  
“Oh…” Janette scosse la testa lentamente. “Un tipo… strano.”   
  
Lei la guardò perplessa. “Strano? Bhe sì, è noto che Sherlock Holmes sia come dire... “ Cercò il termine giusto. “Stravagante… Cocainomane, misantropo…”  
  
Janette la osservò sorridendo, una strana espressione divertita sul suo volto. “Non puoi immaginare quanto strano sia. Ma forse chissà, un giorno potrebbe degnarci della sua presenza!” Scoccò un’occhiata al monumentale orologio in porcellana dipinta sulla mensola del caminetto a poca distanza da loro e poi fece per alzarsi. “Andiamo! Si sta facendo tardi e c’è ancora da comprare i fiori per il centrotavola di stasera!”   
  
Lei si alzò accomodandosi la mantella sulle spalle e recuperando la borsa per poi seguire Janette fuori dal locale. Ci si era trovata bene, in quel luogo tranquillo, pulito e confortevole, l’esterno non era così bello. Per fortuna, in quella zona della città, i marciapiedi erano piuttosto regolari e puliti anche se non si poteva dire lo stesso della strada, avvolta da polvere e cosparsa di sassi. Per quanto lei facesse per abituarsi, quella mancanza di cose scontate come l’asfalto e il rumore del traffico le procurava sempre un profondo senso di ansietà. Seguì Janette verso un negozio di fiori. Per contro, i fiori erano splendidi: carnosi, colorati e profumati come non ne aveva mai visto nel ventunesimo secolo. “Posso portarli io?” Chiese all’amica tendendole le braccia per prendere il grande mazzo avvolto in carta.    
“Certo!” Janette le sorrise porgendoglielo e lei vi affondò il naso dentro. “Uh, che profumo inebriante!”   
  
Janette rise discretamente. “So cosa intendi! Che questi fiori hanno un profumo molto forte!”   
  
Lei alzò gli occhi verso la donna. “Non mi dire che negli anni sessanta già i fiori avevano perso il loro profumo!”   
  
L’amica sospirò. “Sì, un poco”. 


End file.
